


Comfort cuddles

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, I’m on a three hour road trip right now, Jughead Jones is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tiny winy bit of angst, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Are you okay?” Jughead asked, Sweet Pea has been distant lately and it started to worry Jughead.Sweet Pea gives him a clearly forced grin.“I’m fine”





	Comfort cuddles

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked, Sweet Pea has been distant lately and it started to worry Jughead.

Sweet Pea gives him a clearly forced grin

”I’m fine”

Jughead doesn’t like being lied to

So he picks up a pillow that was laying around on the floor of Sweets trailer and threw it at him

”the fuck?!” Sweet Pea’s voice raised

While He’s in a confused state Jughead takes this moment to push sweet pea down and forcefully comfort cuddle him

”You’re not a very good liar” is what Jughead says, Propping himself up on Sweet Pea’s Chest. 

Sweet Pea lets out a long sigh dropping his head back onto the couch, “you don’t have to tell me now, but at least tell me at some point. I don’t like seeing you be upset.” Jughead spoke softly.

Sweet Pea didn’t answer right away, Simply wrapping his arms around Jughead pulling him close.

”Alright” He said low.

Jughead smiled opting to snuggle closer to Sweet Pea.


End file.
